1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to railway hopper cars and more specifically to locking mechanism for discharge doors on hoppers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is exemplified in such patents as U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,658,600 Feb. 7, 1928 which discloses a hopper car door lock having an eccentric locking cam, 2,893,327 July 7, 1959 which shows a door operating mechanism for a gable bottom car, and 3,240,165 Mar. 15, 1966 which also shows a hopper car door locking mechanism.